A variety of items used in commerce include machine-readable markings that provide information about the items. The information may not only be used to determine a price of the item (e.g., when checking out at a supermarket) as in some cases, but can also be used to determine a production/usage history of an item (e.g., lot number, date of manufacture, and period of use). Items are often labeled with removable tags, or containers that hold the items can be labeled. In some instances, the markings are physically part of the item. For example, an automotive part can be directly marked through dot peening, etching, hammering, molding, casting, and the like.
Items that are directly marked may be exposed to conditions that are capable of damaging the physical markings. For example, a machine part may be used and then refurbished for a second lifetime of use. However, during use of the machine part or during the refurbishing process, the physical markings may become scratched, worn, soiled, or otherwise rendered more difficult to read. In some cases, if any one of the characters is unreadable for an individual or scanner, the part may be required to undergo more extensive analysis to identify the part or it may even be scrapped completely.